


Merry Frostivus

by DeviSan



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Dota Secret Santa 2017, F/M, Fluff, Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviSan/pseuds/DeviSan
Summary: A Secret Santa 2017 One ShotPrompt: Windranger & Earthshaker spending a romantic Frostivus together





	Merry Frostivus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteWidow96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWidow96/gifts).



Warm. So warm. Lyralei enjoyed the embrace of her beloved partner. Strong, muscular arms were holding her tight to his chest.  
“Mhm~”  
She pressed her body closer to his, humming in appreciation of the comfort and safety he gave to her.  
It was an incredibly nice feeling waking up, while being so close to someone she loved.  
“Hn~” Raigor sighed softly, hand sliding down to her lower back, gently caressing her there.  
“Should we get up soon?” His eyes were closed and he did not seem, like he even wanted to get up.  
“No, I do not think so~” Lyralei laughed softly against the crook of his neck, leaving a little kiss there.

It was the morning after Frostivus night after all! There were no duties today. No fighting. No war. No ancients. No defending the ancients. A day they could use for themselves, just relaxing and enjoying each other’s company!  
“Can you hear this?” Raigor asked after a while. The Red-head sat up, tilting her head a bit and focusing on her surroundings. No. She could not hear anything weird or special.  
“No. What do you mean? I cannot hear anything.” Raigor opened his eyes. There was a big and soft smile on his lips, when he saw Lyralei’s curious face.  
“Exactly. Nothing!” During every other time of the year the nature around them was noisy. Birds, insects, squirrels and other smaller animals were chirping, twittering, buzzing and squeaking. The forest around them, with trees big enough to cover the sky, blocking the sunlight and vision, were covered in beautiful leaves of many colors. Different shades of green and pink were filling nature with life. Usually the wind could be heard, rushing through leaves, branches and bushes.  
But nothing of that could be heard now. The trees had lost their precious leaves and a thick, white layer of snow was covering the nature around them, silencing all the typical sounds.  
“Mhm, you are right.” Lyralei smiled softly when she kissed her lover on the forehead.  
“Let us get up now!” She freed herself from the cover and the arms of her boyfriend before getting up. As soon as she had left the warm covers a chill went down her spine. She grabbed the closest pair of clothes of hers, before heading towards the bathroom.  
After both of them got ready and dressed up, Lyralei was pointing out of the window.  
“Look! It snowed even more last night! Let us go outside!” She took the coat Raigor had gifted her last night. It was a beautiful light-green coat with yellow-green shoulder parts and golden adornments around the sleeves. From the moment she had opened the present, she had fallen in love with the coat. Her boyfriend obviously knew her style!  
Full of energy Lyralei opened the door and took a few steps outside. She rejoiced after hearing the crunching of snow underneath her feet.  
“It is so beautiful! Come out Raigor!” She did not even wait for an answer. Instead she turned around, starting to run. Even though there was no audible sound of wind, Lyralei could feel the powers of her element making her feet lighter and her movement faster. It was a strong power in battle but now Lyralei just used it to enjoy herself.  
“Catch me~” She ran deeper in the forest, away from their house. Of course she knew, that Raigor could not catch her, if she ran at full speed using her spell. But she could taunt him a little bit for now~  
Laughing and giggling Lyralei ran, until she could see her destination! It was a small lake in the middle of the forest.  
“Raigor?” She turned around.  
“Raigor!” He was right behind her! With a shriek the Windranger had fallen on her behind, looking up to him.  
“You startled me!” Now it was Raigors turn to laugh.  
“Did not expect me to be this fast?”  
“No!” Raigor smiled and reached for her hand, before helping her up. He was faster than his rather plump and muscular body was looking!  
“I did not think, that you could catch me this quick!” She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling softly while doing so.  
“I think you deserve a reward~” Her voice was just a whisper. Raigor raised one eyebrow and tilted his head a bit.  
“So…?” He leaned closer to her, when Lyralei pulled him. Softly she laid her lips on his. It was a soft and gentle touch between them.  
When Lyralei pulled back, she looked up in the sky.  
“It is snowing again!” Thick, white flakes were falling down on them. Raigor smiled softly.  
“Yes. Let us get back.” He did not like his fur being all wet and sticky and it took him ages for his fur to dry again!  
On their way back, they were holding hands. Lyralei was walking close to Raigor, enjoying the warmth radiating from him. Sometimes she envied his thick fur. Especially on cold days like today. 

The Windranger was happy, when they arrived back home again. Her clothes were wet because of the snow and she had started to freeze.  
“You are shivering, Lyralei. You change into something dry and I light up the fireplace?”  
“Yes!!”  
Raigor laughed, shaking his head a bit. She was always so full of energy and life! After Lyralei went into the bedroom, Raigor turned towards their fireplace.  
He made everything ready, putting the fireplace-poker aside when the small flames were crackling and sizzling. Sitting down in front of the fireplace he waited for his significant other.  
“Mhm~” Raigor heard her footsteps coming closer to him, before he could feel her weight against his back him. She had tackled him!  
“So warm! So fluffy. Mine.” She murmured those words against him, wrapping her arms around his upper body. Raigor could just smile and sit still. He enjoyed her touch and her need for affection.  
After a while she let go, just to crawl around him and sit down next him. It was better like this for her. She could lean against him and hold his hand.  
Silently they watched the fireplace until Raigor turned his head towards her.  
“…?” Lyralei looked into the eyes of her partner. The taller one just smiled, before kissing her forehead.  
“Love you.” The redhead blushed a bit. She felt warmth spreading in her. A warm and fuzzy feeling of affection and fondness. The feeling of returned love.  
“Mhmhm” She caught his lips and kissed him gently, before letting herself fall back into the furs that covered the wooden floor. Her emerald eyes were sparkling when she looked up to him.  
“Kiss me!” That was a command the Earthshaker was more than pleased to obey.  
~

When Lyralei woke up, she felt Raigors warm hand caressing her side. His hand was sliding up and down, touching her gentle. She curled up closer to him, not opening her eyes, when she buried her face against his neck.  
“I love you too” She whispered against the warm skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you a merry Frostivus and a happy new year!  
> I hope you do like the One Shot. I struggled a bit with the romantic thing >< I hope it is somewhat romantic and that you enjoy reading the little FanFic!  
> Your Secret Santa! :3


End file.
